Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a separator arrangement.
European patent document EP 1 119 416 B1 discloses a separator arrangement in which a negative pressure is created inside a hood in relation to the environment by means of a pump, as a result of which the energy consumption for rotating the drum can be reduced on account of the reduced friction on the drum outer shell. The generic-type construction and its principle of operation have proved to be successful per se.
Nevertheless, a requirement exists for a simplification of the known separator arrangement and of the method for its operation.
According to exemplary embodiments of the present invention the separator itself has a device for lowering the pressure inside the hood interior as a result of rotations of the drum in the manner of a jet pump. In such way, a separate device for creating the negative pressure can advantageously be dispensed with. The costs for the production of the separator, moreover, are not increased, or only insignificantly increased, as a result of this measure.
Accordingly, a method for lowering the pressure inside the hood interior of a separator arrangement is provided, in which method the pressure inside the hood interior is lowered by means of the device in the manner of a jet pump.
Furthermore, the invention also establishes a method for lowering the pressure inside the hood interior by means of a separator arrangement according to the invention, in which before processing a product a liquid, especially water, is first directed through the drum in order to lower the pressure inside the hood, and after that the actual processing of a product to be processed is started. In such way, no product has to be rejected as result of the lowering of the pressure. It is also conceivable, however, to utilize the product itself for lowering the pressure if it is correspondingly non-reactive. After an emptying process, this procedure can be repeated if necessary.